Trop compliqué pour moi
by Hisokaren
Summary: On ne mesure pas la complexité d'une personne à son sexe


_Auteuse _: Moua ! n.n...

_Titre _: Trop compliqué pour moi...

_Base _: Harry Potter et la chanson « Ma nature » de Singuila

_Résumé _: On ne mesure pas la complexité d'une personne à son sexe.

_Genre _: **Shonen Aï, Slash très léger, ROMANCE – HUMOUR - UA **

_Couples _: DMPP – RWBZ – HGTN - HPDM

_Disclaimer _: Appartiennent à JKR n.n... et la chanson est à Singuila.

_Statu _: **OS délire ! **

_Rating _: **K+**

_Note _:

Coucou !

Voici un nouvel OS délire. Dès que j'ai entendu la chanson de Singuila, j'ai éclaté de rire et j'ai immédiatement voulu écrire un OS avec. J'adore les paroles ! Je voulais vous la faire partager, même si ce n'est pas une Song-fic.

Cet OS n'est pas à proprement parlé, à ranger dans la catégorie du Slash. Certes, elle fait référence à une histoire homosexuelle, mais elle tient plus de l'hétéro et de la psychologie féminine, au début. La fin, en revanche, est plus prompte à vous convenir, je pense.

J'espère que vous aimerez n.n... !

**Merci à ma béta adorée : Vif d'Or ! Encore du boulot pour toi et ça ne risque pas de s'arrêter n.n... Je t'adore. **_**NdVif **__**: T'arrêtes surtout pas… j'adore mon boulot **_

_**TROP COMPLIQUE POUR MOI...**_

**« J'crois qu'c'est ma nature, j'suis toujours dans les problèmes**

**Je kif trop les aventures, face à une femme rien n'me freine**

**Je crois qu'c'est ma nature, j'suis toujours dans les problèmes**

**J'suis accro des aventures, face à une femme rien n'me freine »**

**Singuila**

_« Oh, ça y est ? Vous êtes réveillé ? Comment va votre tête ? »_

°Gémissement douloureux°

_« Je... Hum... J'ai encore mal. »_

_« Ah, ça je peux le comprendre, vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes. »_

_« Pff... Tout ça à cause d'Hermione. Si je la tenais celle-là Aah ma tête... »_

_« Faites attention, s'il vous plaît. Ne bougez pas autant. »_

_« Oui, merci. »_

_« Alors comme ça, c'est _elle_ qui vous as fait ça ? »_

°Regard étonné°

_« Hein ? Ah non, mais c'est à cause d'elle que je me retrouve ici et puis, j'en veux également à mes stupides amis ! »_

_« Je suppose qu'ils ont quelque chose à voir avec votre état, eux aussi. »_

_« Exactement. »_

_« Est-ce que vous voulez m'en parler ? »_

_« Bah, pourquoi pas. Après tout, au point où j'en suis maintenant... »_

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

« 'Jour. »

« Salut Draco. Bien dormi ? »

Le blond rejoignit ses amis à table et s'y accouda, baillant longuement.

« Mouais... »

« On dirait que tu as eu une nuit agitée hein ? lui fit remarquer Blaise avec un petit sourire en coin. »

Draco, un œil à demi-ouvert et l'autre collé, se servit une tasse de café et grommela un « Mbof » pâteux, sous le regard amusé de son ami d'enfance.

« Oh, se pourrait-il que l'homme qui tire les filles plus vite que son ombre ait manqué de balles hier au soir ? Qu'en penses-tu mon amour ? »

Ron se serra davantage dans les bras de son petit ami et ricana moqueusement en guise de réponse. Excédé, Draco ouvrit son œil collé laissant l'autre plissé et pointa un doigt irrité en direction du couple.

« Blaise, d'ordinaire je laisse passer, mais là je n'ai pas encore de caféine dans les veines alors ton humour douteux tu le garde pour ta groupie okay ? »

« Hey ! s'indigna Ron. Je ne suis pas sa groupie. »

Draco sourit.

« Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir mentionné ton nom, Weasley. »

« T'es méchant, protesta le rouquin avec une moue enfantine. Je le dirai à tante Cissa, que tu m'as encore appelé Weasley. »

« Ooh pauvre chou, se désola Blaise en l'embrassant sur l'oreille. »

Ron se mit à ronronner et le blond roula son œil ouvert avant de reposer son menton d'un geste las dans la paume de sa main.

« C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que mon meilleur ami et mon cousin sortent ensemble, c'est d'un chiant ! »

Il but une salvatrice gorgée de café avant de jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui.

« D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il, en parlant de couple chiant, où sont les deux autres ? »

« Pas encore réveillé, répondit Ron. »

« _THÉODORE J'AI DIT NON ! _»

« Ah si, gloussa Blaise. »

« _Mais ma puce... _»

« _Pas de mais, NON c'est NON ! _»

« Ouh, il y a de l'orage dans l'air. »

« Je dirais même plus un cyclone, mon cœur. »

« Moi je crois plutôt qu'ils sont encore en train de jouer au petit garçon pas sage, fit Draco en souriant. »

Blaise et Ron sourirent et à ce moment, une brune échevelée entra en trombe dans la cuisine. Sans un regard pour les autres, elle se dirigea vers la cafetière, se servit une grande tasse de café avant de la vider d'une traite et de s'en resservir une autre.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Hermione, salua Blaise. »

Hermione ne répondit pas, concentré à vider de nouveau sa tasse.

« Oula, doucement sur la caféine toi, tu ne penses pas que tu es suffisamment excité comme ça ? »

« Et c'est un drogué comme toi qui me le dit, répliqua-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à Draco. »

« Allons bon, soupira-t-il, que c'est-il encore passé ? »

« Il se passe qu'Hermione et moi ne sommes pas d'accord sur l'organisation du mariage, répondit Théo qui venait d'arriver. »

Hermione secoua la tête et s'assit près de Ron, refusant à son fiancé la chaise à côté d'elle. Ce dernier soupira, sous les regards amusés des autres et prit place près de Draco.

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui, il veut quelque chose d'antique, répondit Hermione. »

« Moi je dirais plutôt traditionnel, rectifia Théodore avec un doigt levé. »

« C'est bien ce que je disais, répliqua sa fiancée. Il veut un vieux truc de papi et moi j'aimerais quelque chose de plus... »

« Punk ! »

« Sophistiqué, Théodore, corrigea Hermione en lui lançant un regard noir. Je veux que mon mariage soit quelque chose de cool, de fun, d'amusant quoi. Je n'ai pas envie que la moitié des invités ne s'endorme après seulement dix minutes de cérémonie. »

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour cela chérie, lança Théo en grimaçant, si tu prévois toujours d'avancer dans l'allée sur « _Tempted to touch_ » les invités seront assurément réveillés. Non mais on a pas idée de troquer la marche nuptiale contre... contre, ça ! conclu-t-il comme s'il parlait d'une aberration génétique. »

Indignée, Hermione fronça les sourcils non sans fusiller son futur mari, rappelons-le, du regard.

« Et alors je ne vois pas où est le problème ? Je ne veux pas quelque chose de conventionnel, je veux du rythme ! »

« Oui, mais pas ce genre de rythme ! Je ne veux pas que mon mariage ressemble à un remake de Barbie en folie. »

« Barbie en folie ?! s'écria Hermione outrée. Tu dis n'importe quoi ! »

« Ah oui ? Et me faire porter un costume de Gogo danseur ce n'est pas n'importe quoi peut-être ? J'imagine très bien la scène, moi dans mon costume gris à paillette et toi, t'avançant dans l'allée sur cette musique de pervers vêtu en tout et pour tout de trois morceaux de tissus rouges dont on ne verra que le porte-jarretelles. Bien le mariage, bien, conclu-t-il en levant ironiquement son pouce. » (_**NdVif **__: Yeurk, elle veut vraiment ça Hermione :s __**Ndla **__: Lol_)

Un magnifique levé de sourcil de la part de trois spectateurs ponctua la remarque et Hermione rougit.

« Ce n'est pas un simple bout de tissu comme tu dis, protesta-t-elle les joues rouges, c'est une robe de chez Dior et elle coûte une véritable petite fortune. »

« Oh et bien je préfère dépenser un millier de francs pour le buffet que pour une robe avec des trous ! »

« Franchement tu exagères Théo ! Tu fais tout un plat d'une simple broutille ! Cette robe est très à la mode. »

« Une simple broutille ?! s'exclama le brun en écarquillant les yeux. Une simple broutille ? Hermione la robe que tu veux porter a plus de trou d'air qu'un morceau de gruyère et je ne considère pas qu'inciter la moitié des invités mâles de notre mariage à te violer avant que tu n'atteignes l'autel pour l'amour de la mode soit une simple BROUTILLE ! »

Hermione parut déstabilisée un moment, mais elle se reprit rapidement, endiguant la colère de son fiancé par un simple « humpf » suivit d'un : « Tu es trop jaloux, c'est tout ». Remarque, qui incendia littéralement Théodore lui faisant voire rouge. Alors qu'il allait de nouveau répliquer, Draco, Blaise et Ron, pressentant le séisme imminent, décidèrent d'un commun accord de détendre l'atmosphère.

Trois éclats de rires distincts se firent entendre.

« Vous êtes impayables tous les deux, même pas encore mariés que vous prévoyez déjà de divorcer, se moqua Draco. »

Hermione et Théodore arrondirent les yeux d'effrois, et mû par une soudaine impulsion de frayeur, joignirent rapidement leurs doigts au-dessus de l'assiette de toast.

« N'importe quoi, lancèrent-ils à l'unisson. »

« Nous avons aucune intention de nous séparer, déclara fermement Hermione. »

« Vous nous en voyez ravis, répliquèrent les trois conspirateurs. Du reste, poursuivit Blaise, il serait bien que vous puissiez enfin vous mettre d'accord sur l'organisation de vos noces. »

Les fiancés soupirèrent de concert en fermant les yeux.

« Tu as raison, admit Hermione. »

« Moi j'aimerais un mariage dans les traditions. Hermione avec une magnifique robe blanche s'avançant lentement dans l'allée au bras de son père et moi dans un beau costume blanc à queue de pie. C'est mon rêve depuis que je... »

« Que tu es une petite fille ? coupa la jeune femme clairement amusée. »

Théodore la fusilla du regard, avant de détourner dédaigneusement le visage poussant une exclamation outrée. Les trois autres comparses gloussèrent, mais eurent la politesse de ne faire aucune remarque. Il était rare de voir un homme aussi conservateur, les femmes étant en générales plus fleur bleue et attachées aux us et coutumes, notamment en matière de cérémonie de mariage.

Cela dit, Hermione n'était pas le genre de femme très ordinaire non plus. Déjà, c'était elle qui avait abordé Théo en premier, puis elle l'avait courtisé, avant de lui faire sa demande en mariage. En clair, elle avait fait tout le boulot et à bien y regarder, c'était ce petit génie de l'économie qui assurément portait le pantalon du couple.

Cela paraissait donc naturel et tout à fait logique, qu'elle gagne cette mini bataille et que Théo doive finalement se résoudre à la voir s'avancer dans l'allée, vêtue des trois morceaux de tissus signés Dior. Cependant, par solidarité masculine, ils évitèrent soigneusement d'en faire part à leur ami.

« Pour le moment, il est préférable de changer de sujet, proposa Draco. Le mariage n'aura lieu que dans quelques mois et je n'ai pas envie de vous voir vous crêper le chignon comme deux vieilles mamies de si bon matin. »

Hermione plissa suspicieusement les yeux et, le menton dans une main, s'adressa au blond.

« D'ordinaire tu n'es jamais contre un petit peu de sport le matin, dit-elle. Tu es toujours le premier en ce qui concerne les joutes verbales et ça ne te dérange jamais de fourrer ton nez dans les affaires des autres. Se pourrait-il que ta soirée se soit mal passée ? »

Trois autres regards cupides et scrutateurs se posèrent sur lui et Draco frissonna autant de l'intérêt soudain dont il faisait l'objet que des souvenirs qui lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Puisque notre mariage t'indiffère autant, pourquoi ne nous raconte-tu pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec cette chère Pansy, hier au soir ? demanda Théo dont les doigts caressaient ceux de sa promise. »

Draco ferma les yeux, et poussa un profond soupir.

Il n'avait pas été très inspiré de se jeter, même inconsciemment, dans la gueule des loups ici présent, mais il était désormais trop tard pour reculer. Ses amis, telle une meute de hyènes affamées, n'étaient pas près de lâcher le morceau, et ne se privaient jamais de le torturer chaque fois qu'il se montrait un tant soit peu réticent.

Alors pour le confort de son postérieur, car étrangement les tortures ne se concentraient en général que sur cette partie bien précise de son anatomie, il préféra abandonner et tout leur raconter. En même temps, il pourrait profiter des judicieux conseils d'Hermione et du soutien tout masculin de ses amis.

C'est donc, sous les yeux voraces de ses amis, qu'il commença son récit.

En fait, la veille il avait rendez-vous avec sa petite amie, Pansy Parkinson. C'était une jeune femme très belle, et pleine de ressource, autrement dit, le genre de fille que Draco affectionnait tout particulièrement. Le blond étant issus d'une noble famille d'aristocrate anglais, il avait donc le goût des jeune filles de bonne famille, aux manières patriciennes, élégantes et à l'allure soignée.

Draco était friand de jolies filles gracieuses, et le problème résidait justement dans cet état de fait. Il ne résistait jamais au charme féminin et malgré toute l'affection qu'il pouvait ressentir pour sa compagne du moment, il s'ennuyait rapidement et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller tâter d'autres courbes.

Pansy n'échappa pas à la règle et ce fut l'une des raisons pour laquelle, après quelques semaines seulement de relation, il voulait rompre avec elle. L'autre raison, Draco en frémissait encore d'horreur.

Dire que c'était lui qui avait commis la bourde. Dire que c'était de sa faute, s'il était dans ce monumental tas de merdes, aujourd'hui.

« J'étais sur le point de lui dire que c'était terminé, mais elle m'a devancé et m'a demandé si je voulais rencontrer ses parents, dit-il. Je voulais refuser bien sûr, mais j'avais la bouche pleine de gâteaux et à ce moment-là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, mais au lieu de dire non, j'ai dit « Oui ». »

Quatre rires éclatèrent subitement, et rouge de honte et de gêne, Draco plongea désespérément sa tête dans ses avant-bras, pliés sur la table.

« Je crois que le sucre me fait mentir, gémit-il misérablement. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

Ce fut Ron qui reprit la parole en premier.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te mets dans cet état Draco ? Elle veut juste te présenter ses parents, ce n'est pas si dramatique tu sais ? »

Le blond releva précipitamment la tête et lui lança un regard à la fois incrédule et épouvanté.

« Ce n'est pas si dramatique ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix aigue. Ce n'est pas SI dramatique ? Mais tu plaisantes Ron ! »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça l'est, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. »

Draco voulu répondre, mais Hermione lui coupa la parole.

« Ronny, tu ne comprends pas, dit-elle. Draco avait l'intention de rompre avec elle et elle veut lui présenter ses parents. Est-ce que tu sais ce que cela implique ? »

« Cela sous-entend clairement un futur mariage, précisa Blaise sous le regard arrondi de son petit ami. »

« Mon dieu, souffla ce dernier. Je n'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle. »

« Effectivement, si elle veut rendre officielle votre relation, cela signifie clairement qu'elle est très amoureuse de toi et qu'elle s'attend à ce que tu lui demande sa main, ajouta Théo en direction de Draco. »

Ce dernier poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et il s'affala une fois de plus sur la table, le regard perdu.

« Draco, je te connais très bien, mais es-tu sûr de vouloir rompre avec elle ? »

« Bien sûr que oui, Ron ! Comme tu l'as dit tu me connais très bien et tu sais que je ne prends jamais une décision à la légère. En outre, tu sais aussi que le mariage c'est absolument hors de question pour moi. Mon indépendance et ma liberté son plus important pour moi que n'importe quoi ! Il est inconcevable que je sois pieds et poings liés par une promesse d'appartenance éternelle, les vœux de ce genre, très peu pour moi. »

Il marqua une pause, jeta un coup d'œil à sa tasse de café et sans la quitter des yeux, ajouta :

« En plus j'ai vraiment du mal à m'imaginer ne faire l'amour qu'avec une seule femme le reste de ma vie. C'est beaucoup trop déprimant comme idée. »

« Merci beaucoup, lui reprochèrent froidement Hermione et Théo. »

Blaise et Ron gloussèrent, sous le regard penaud de Draco et les visages contrariés des futurs mariés.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-il un peu plus fort, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Bien sûr, je l'apprécie et je l'aime beaucoup, mais pas comme elle le voudrait, et maintenant je suis dans une merde monumentale. »

« Pff, soupira Blaise. Tu as vraiment le don de te mettre dans des situations impossibles. »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? se plaignit-il. »

« Dis-lui la vérité, tout simplement, répondit Hermione. »

Cette phrase jeta un froid soudain dans la pièce et la jeune femme, lança un regard interrogateur à ses amis. Avait-elle dit quelque chose de mal ?

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir dit une connerie là ? demanda-t-elle incertaine. »

Théo lui caressa la main avec compassion, tandis que Blaise et Ron secouaient doucement la tête, une moue indulgente sur les lèvres. Draco lui, l'observait comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

« Quelqu'un va-t-il se décider à me répondre ?! s'exaspéra-t-elle. »

« C'est une mauvaise idée, répondit finalement Blaise. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Tout simplement parce que les femmes sont hystériques quand elles sont contrariées, et que si Draco veut rester en vie, il a tout intérêt à éviter de lui dire la vérité. Pansy est amoureuse, imagine un peu dans quel état on va retrouver Draco s'il lui dit qu'il ne l'aime pas, parce qu'il privilégie sa vie de coureur de jupons. »

« Elle va obligatoirement se remettre en question, perdre toute confiance en elle, et surtout elle va se mettre à détester tous les garçons en se disant stupidement qu'elle n'est pas assez bien, poursuivit Théo. Du coup, on peut à l'avance plaindre les autres mecs qui tenteront leur chance avec elle. Solidarité masculine, tu comprends mon cœur ? »

« En outre, elle va probablement déprimer, et va soit arrêter de manger ce qui va la rendre parfaitement imbuvable et surtout malade, soit elle va manger comme un ogre récoltant une belle indigestion et surtout des kilos en plus qui vont à terme la déprimer d'avantage, renchérit Ron. »

« Il n'y a donc que des désavantages à dire la vérité à une femme, conclu Draco avec un hochement de tête convaincu. »

Hermione en avait la bouche grande ouverte. Cette analyse, quoique très réelle, du comportement féminin, n'était qu'un vaste tissu d'inepties plus grosses encore que la bêtise dont faisait preuve ses compagnons. Jamais elle n'avait entendu pareilles conneries et même si leurs propos avaient la maladresse naturelle des garçons, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être estomaqué.

Comme de coutume, les garçons avaient toujours une bien piètre opinion des femmes.

« Alors la meilleure solution mon cher Draco, c'est de lui dire que tu as hum... Un cancer des poumons et que tu vas mourir dans quelques mois. Que par conséquent tu ne veux pas la faire souffrir inutilement, en acceptant d'officialiser votre relation et surtout qu'il serait mieux pour elle et son unique bonheur qu'elle te laisse partir dès aujourd'hui. » (_**NdVif **__: MDR !!!_)

Hermione arrondie les yeux d'indignation, mais sa voix resta bloquée au fond de sa gorge.

« Oh oui ! s'exclama Ron. Les femmes adorent les tragédies romantiques, en particulier si elles en sont les personnages principaux... Un amour impossible à cause d'une maladie dévastatrice, elle va trouver ça si romantique et si romanesque. Ce sera pour elle l'occasion de s'illustrer auprès de ses copines quand vêtue de son voile noir, et la larme à l'œil elle leur dira que par amour pour elle tu as préféré lui laisser sa liberté... »

Hermione ferma les yeux, une énorme veine battant furieusement sur sa tempe et les poings serrés sur la table.

« Ou alors, intervint Théo, tu peux aussi lui dire que tu es gay et que tu vivais un amour passionné avec un homme. Mais que par principe et qu'à cause du regard des autres tu as décidé d'abandonner ton amour, pour vivre une vie d'hétérosexuel malheureux. Quand tu l'as rencontré tu avais cru trouvé le bonheur en elle, mais finalement tu as réalisé que tu la ferais souffrir et tu ne veux pas la blesser mais que si elle avait été un homme, tu l'aurais aimée de tout ton cœur. Elle va alors te dire qu'elle comprend et qu'elle te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde dans la bras de ton bien-aimé, acheva-t-il en papillonnant des cils. »

« Les femmes sont tellement fleurs bleues, déclara Blaise avec un haussement d'épaule. Elles sont si prévisibles et je ne comprends pas pourquoi on dit qu'elles sont compliquées. Une fois que tu as saisi le concept du romantisme exagéré et de la niaiserie mielleuse, c'est très facile d'opérer. »

« Ah et surtout, fait-le sans te mouiller, conseilla Ron. Laisse-lui un message sur son répondeur, comme tu l'as fait avec Millicent. »

Une autre veine apparut sur la tempe d'Hermione et ce ne fut que quand Draco demanda « Tu crois que ça va marcher ? » qu'elle explosa. Elle se leva brusquement, plaquant avec rage ses mains sur la table et fusilla un à un les attardés qu'elle avait pour ami. Il y avait une telle dose de colère dans l'atmosphère que chacun des garçons se recula prudemment, de longues traînées de sueur coulant le long de leur colonne vertébrale.

« Vous avez du cran pour parler ainsi des femmes devant moi, marmonna-t-elle dangereusement. »

Ils réalisèrent alors la connerie phénoménale qu'ils avaient faite. Hermione, et ils l'avaient oubliée à tort, était une femme et une femme très, très effrayante quand elle se mettait en colère.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous manquiez autant de tact, enchaîna-t-elle aussitôt. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous considérez les femmes ainsi, comme si nous n'étions qu'une bande d'écervelées et de chipies névrosées et débiles, c'est répugnant. Vous croyez que blesser une femme est un jeu ? Vous pensez que nous n'avons pas de véritables sentiments et que c'est pour nous amuser que nous tombons amoureuse ? Vous pensez que notre fameux romantisme exagéré, comme vous le dites si bien, nous protège aussi aisément des peines de cœur ? Si vous avez un esprit aussi limité, il est préférable que vous ne l'ouvriez pas, parce qu'il est mieux de paraître con que de le confirmer au vu et au su de tous, bandes de crétins ! »

« Hermione, tenta Théo sans succès. »

« Oh toi, tais-toi ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les trois autres idiots. Mentir aussi effrontément est un manque de respect envers la personne qui tient à toi, Draco. Tu ne penses pas que tu as déjà suffisamment fait souffrir de filles dans le passé ? La dernière en date avant Pansy était Millicent, et tu l'as quittée en lui laissant un message sur son répondeur le jour de son anniversaire ! Aujourd'hui tu veux mentir encore et rompre de cette manière abjecte ? »

Draco se dandina sur sa chaise, se triturant les doigts.

« Mais je ne savais pas que c'était son anniversaire et je n'avais pas menti à l'époque, elle était jolie mais à terme, chiante et... _ventripotente_, faillit-il ajouter, mais il préféra garder ce détail sous scellé. En outre, cette fois je ne laisserais pas de message, je m'arrangerais pour avoir Pansy au bout du fil. »

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il se reçut un poing sur le crâne.

« Draco, arrête de faire l'imbécile ! Tu dois assumer bon sang ! Si tu veux rompre avec elle, très bien, mais aies au moins le courage de lui dire la vérité en face. Vous, les garçons, vous parlez de notre niaiserie mielleuse, mais tout ça c'est uniquement parce que vous êtes une bande de lâches qui ne savent que jacasser et se vanter pour dissimuler les plus petites choses ! conclues-t-elle avec un geste éloquent qui montrait clairement la petitesse de leur virilité. Ça c'est sûr, votre courage est aussi petit que votre orgueil est grand ! »

Un silence pesant s'installa avant que Blaise ne prenne la parole.

« Tu as raison, Hermione, nous n'aurions pas dû parler de cette manière, mais tu avoueras quand même que nous n'avons pas tort sur tous les points. Moi, je conseille à Draco de ne pas le faire, c'est du suicide. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-elle dédaigneusement. »

« Parce que la majorité des femmes, s'emportent facilement et une femme hystérique et malheureuse entre les bras, c'est difficile de s'en débarrasser sans vouloir te vexer. »

Draco approuva d'un signe de tête et poursuivit : « Je n'ai pas envie de la blesser et je préfère lui donner une raison qui ne remettra pas en cause son jugement sur elle-même. Elle m'attribuera toute la faute et passera à autre chose, se disant que je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle. »

« Du reste, ajouta Ron, cela lui évitera de pleurer. Une femme qui pleure c'est trop triste à regarder. »

Hermione, se mit les poings sur les hanches.

« Alors vous êtes en train de me dire que vous mentez aux femmes pour les préserver. C'est ça ? »

« Exactement ! affirma Blaise. »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux très fort, soupirant profondément.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'idiots, dit-elle en quittant la pièce. Et ne t'avise pas de me suivre Théo, ajouta-t-elle alors que le brun commençait à se lever. »

« Pfiou ! soupira-t-il. Je crois que tu t'es légèrement trompé sur les femmes, Blaise. Même en saisissant le concept du romantisme, elles sont toujours aussi compliquées à comprendre. »

« Ce ne sont pas les femmes, mais ta femme, précisa le brun avec un sourire. »

Théo leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne pu s'empêcher d'approuver intérieurement.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant, Draco ? »

« Et bien, je crois que je vais suivre le conseil d'Hermione. »

« Quoi ? s'exclama son cousin. Mais t'es cinglé, tu veux mourir ou quoi ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! répliqua le blond avec verve. Néanmoins, je pense qu'Hermione à raison. Je devrais peut-être assumer mes opinions et Pansy est une fille compréhensive. Elle ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur, j'en suis sûr. »

« Tu te goures mon pote, elle va pleurer, prophétisa Blaise sérieusement. »

« Mais non ! »

« Oh qui si, elle va pleurer, mon pote et toi tu vas en baver. »

Draco se redressa sur sa chaise et avala sa tasse de café d'une traite, autant pour dissimuler son embarras que pour se donner du courage.

« Non, elle ne pleurera pas ! affirma-t-il. »

« Comme tu veux, céda Blaise. Alors tu vas le lui dire quand ? »

« Ce soir, répondit-il. Là, je pense qu'elle est à son court de Kali, donc je vais lui téléphoner tout à l'heure pour fixer l'heure du rendez-vous. Je vais rompre avec elle tout en douceur et face à face... »

**°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°**

_« Le Kali ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »_

_« Son passe-temps préféré, et une chose est sûre ce n'est pas du Yoga. »_

_« Oh, je vois. On peut dire que ça c'est mal passé, hein ? »_

_« Quand vous voyez ma tête, vous en pensez quoi ? »_

°Gloussement sous un regard noir°

_« J'apprécie votre compassion. »_

°Regard moqueur°

_« Mais c'est mon travail. »_

_« Alors c'est un travail d'hypocrite, que vous faites-là, mon cher. »_

_« J'admets que c'est parfois le cas, cela dit, c'est bien cruel de votre part de me juger ainsi alors que vous avez apprécié mon massage pendant votre récit, hum ? »_

°Rougissement°

_« Euh... Oui, après tout c'est votre travail comme vous le dites. »_

°Sourire amusé°

_« Qui est l'hypocrite maintenant ? »_

°Froncement de sourcil gêné et soupir irrité°

_« Vous voulez que je continue mon histoire oui ou non ? »_

_« Mais faites donc, faites donc... Nous en arrivons, je crois à la partie la plus intéressante. »_

°Reniflement dédaigneux°

**°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°**

Bien sûr, Draco n'était pas un trouillard, il avait seulement interprété à sa façon, les paroles d'Hermione, c'est tout.

Alors, il allait rompre tout en douceur, seul à seul avec Pansy, dans un restaurant bondé. Le fait qu'il y ait juste une dizaine de couples tout autour d'eux, ne comptait pas, bien évidemment, puisque le principe était d'avoir Pansy face à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Cela étant dit, Pansy était rayonnante, dans sa jolie robe en satin. Elle portait magnifiquement bien le vert émeraude, qu'elle savait être la couleur préférée de Draco. Ses yeux, aussi noirs que sa chevelure coupée dans un carré parfait se mariaient admirablement bien avec ses vêtements et son teint de porcelaine.

Draco, le regard posé sur son sourire radieux, se dit avec amertume qu'il était dommage que la jeune femme ne corresponde pas plus à ses goûts. Physiquement il n'y avait rien à dire, car et cela était une évidence, Pansy avait un corps de toute beauté aux formes généreuses et aux courbes harmonieuses.

Malheureusement, Draco s'en était très vite lassé. Il avait une jolie femme à son bras et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser couler son regard sur d'autres femmes, imaginant sans problème les faire succomber à son charme. Dans ces conditions, alors qu'il savait pouvoir pêcher d'autres poissons, il n'avait aucun besoin de concrétiser une relation ou encore, comme le disait Hermione, de stabilités amoureuses.

Alors le mariage.

Hors de question !

Attention, le blond n'étais pas contre le mariage, il était contre _son_ mariage, nuance. Jamais Draco n'accepterait d'épouser qui que ce soit.

Il allait donc le faire comprendre à Pansy. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il allait lui dire la vérité, quitte à la blesser même si au fond de lui il espérait le contraire. C'était étrange, cette façon toute nouvelle de penser, mais le sermon d'Hermione un peu plus tôt dans la journée l'avait fait réfléchir.

Jusque-là, il s'était contenté de prendre les femmes pour des objets de décorations qui lui servaient de poupées gonflables une fois que sa libido se faisait ressentir. Il n'avait jamais vraiment accordé plus d'attention que nécessaire à une femme et n'avait jamais remis en question sa manière d'agir.

Il prenait s'il en avait envie, et jetait une fois qu'il avait épuisé les ressources de la belle, qu'il s'en lassait ou tout simplement qu'il en trouvait une mieux ailleurs.

En même temps, il ne fallait pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs hein. Il avait décidé de changer un peu son comportement, mais cela n'incluait en aucune manière, son désir de séduire et ses futures conquêtes. La seule évolution qu'il y aurait dans sa vie serait en rapport avec la façon très détournée, lâche et horrible dont il concluait ses relations, c'est tout.

Chaque chose en son temps, comme le disait si bien sa mère.

« Draco est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? »

Le blond sortit de ses pensées, et sourit à sa future ex-petite amie.

« Non, excuse-moi. Tu disais ? »

Pansy pencha la tête sur le côté, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Quelque chose ne va pas mon cœur ? »

Ledit cœur sentit le sien battre à toute allure, accroissant son anxiété. Par tous les saints, ce n'était pas aussi simple qu'Hermione l'avait prédit.

Il put entendre la petite voix d'Hermione lui dire clairement qu'elle n'avait jamais dit que cela allait être simple, et il la rangea dans un coin de son esprit d'un discret hochement de tête.

Pour en revenir à la situation, il était bien plus facile de rompre par téléphone. De ce côté-là, l'expérience de Draco pouvait être mise à profit. En clair, il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire, ni par où commencer et encore moins, à quel moment le dire. Mais y avait-il jamais un bon moment pour ce genre de chose ?

La voix inquiète de Pansy le ramena une fois de plus sur terre, et il décida qu'ils allaient d'abord se restaurer. Comme son cousin se plaisait à le dire, on ne fait jamais rien de bon l'estomac vide. C'est donc en comptant sur le principe plus ou moins avéré de Ron, que Draco répondit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Darling, tout va pour le mieux. Je me disais seulement que tu étais absolument magnifique ce soir. »

Pansy émit un petit rire ravi, tout en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Merci mon cœur, tes compliments me font toujours autant plaisir. Mais, il faut que tu saches qu'il y a une raison toute particulière à mon élégance ce soir. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui, et c'était ce dont je te parlais tout à l'heure. Tu sais que j'ai reçu trois énormes et splendides bouquets de fleurs aujourd'hui ? »

Le blond sourit, et tout en portant son verre de vin à sa bouche, demanda :

« En quelle occasion ? »

« C'est mon anniversaire, répondit-elle radieuse. » (_**NdVif **__: MDR pauvre Dray, il ne s'en sortira pas cette fois-ci _)

Draco s'étrangla avec le vin, et faillit le recracher, mais se retint de justesse. Son... Anniversaire ? se dit-il pâle comme un mort. Était-il maudit ou quoi ? Ne devait-il rompre avec des filles que le jour de leur anniversaire ? Avoir quitté Millicent le jour de son anniversaire avait-il à ce point influencé le destin ?

« Mon cœur ? Ça ne va pas ? s'enquit Pansy. »

« Euh... si, si ça va, répondit-il précipitamment. C'est juste que... »

Une excuse vite.

« Que... Je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi, et j'en suis navré. Je ne savais pas que c'était ton anniversaire, ma puce. »

Pansy lui fit un sourire compréhensif et lui caressa tendrement la main.

« Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle, parce que tu m'as déjà offert le plus beau présent qu'une femme puisse imaginer recevoir. »

Oh-oh... Ça sentait les ennuis à plein nez et Draco était certains que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire du tout voire lui attirer encore plus de problèmes qu'il n'en avait à l'origine.

Prudent, il demanda :

« Ah oui ? Lequel ? »

« Et bien, avant de te rencontrer j'étais sortis avec un garçon adorable pour qui j'éprouvais des sentiments très fort. J'étais vraiment très amoureuse de lui. Malheureusement, il s'est joué de moi. Je croyais qu'il m'aimait mais en fait, il voulait simplement coucher avec moi et après que nous ayons fait l'amour, il m'a quitté. Il m'a quitté le jour de mon anniversaire et ça m'avait complètement anéantie. »

À croire que c'était une manie chez les garçons, se dit le blond avec horreur. Quand il disait qu'il pressentait les ennuis, il n'avait certainement pas pensé à ça.

« Heureusement, poursuivit Pansy, je t'ai rencontré deux ans plus tard, et tu as su me redonner de l'assurance. Grâce à toi et à ton amour Draco, je peux à nouveau faire confiance. C'est pour ça que je t'aime. »

Merdouille !

Là, il avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment besoin d'aide.

Il en ficherait des « avoue-lui toute la vérité en face » à Hermione. Draco était et on peut le dire, dans un merdier monumental et ne savait absolument pas comment faire pour s'en sortir.

**°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°**

_« Et bien, on peut dire que vous n'avez pas eu de chance. Tournez-vous s'il vous plaît. »_

_« Ouep. On peut effectivement le dire. Oh oui, massez plus bas s'il vous plaît... Hum... Vous avez des doigts de fées. »_

°Sourire orgueilleux°

_« Merci, merci. Il faut dire que votre peau est très douce et donc très agréable à toucher. »_

°Regard suspicieux°

_« Seriez-vous en train de me séduire ? »_

_« Moi ? Mais non voyons. Il serait parfaitement malhonnête de ma part de profiter d'un de mes patients aussi impunément. __L'éthique professionnelle __ne le permet pas. »_

°Descends ses mains sur les reins et caresse plus qu'il ne masse°

_« Hum... Vos mains ne semblent pas se soucier de votre __éthique professionnelle__, cher Monsieur. »_

_« Dans un autre endroit que celui-ci, ce serait effectivement le cas, mais dans cette chambre et dans ma position, mes mains n'ont qu'une vertu thérapeutique. »_

°Soupir d'extase°

_« Je me sens mitigé sur ce point-là voyez-vous, parce que vos mains sont absolument délicieuses et que pour en profiter il faudrait que je me fasse mal tous les jours. C'est un peu cher payé, je trouve et le masochisme ne m'a jamais intéressé. »_

_« Là, c'est vous qui êtes en train de me séduire. »_

°Sourire amusé°

_« Mais non voyons... Je ne peux tout de même pas vous dévier du droit chemin, ce serait contraire à mes principes. »_

°Rire°

_« Bien sûr... En attendant, continuez donc votre histoire s'il vous plaît. J'ai hâte d'en connaître la suite. Qu'avez-vous fait ? »_

_« Et bien, disons que j'ai improvisé, comme dirait l'autre. »_

**°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°**

Bon.

Il était temps de reprendre un peu les rennes de ce cheval de Troie et d'arrêter les frais.

Il était censé rompre au contraire d'écouter la déclaration enflammée d'une femme autrefois déçue qui prétendait aujourd'hui avoir retrouvé toute sa dignité grâce à lui.

Il se savait être dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou, mais Draco ne pouvait pas patienter davantage. Il était désolé pour Pansy, mais toute cette histoire commençait à prendre des proportions assez impressionnante et très inattendue. Il allait passé pour un beau salaud mais au moins, il serait libéré de cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête.

Il inspira profondément, et appela le serveur.

« Apportez-moi un autre verre de vin s'il vous plaît –_un coup d'oeil au sourire radieux de Pansy et_- non finalement, apportez-moi la bouteille. »

Draco allait vraiment avoir besoin de courage. Quelques instants plus tard, le vin fut apporté, et il dû boire deux verres, avant de se lancer.

« Pansy, Darling, il faut que je te dise quelque chose... »

« Mais moi aussi je t'aime, dit-elle avec un sourire innocent. »

RAH ! Pourquoi les femmes manquaient-elles à ce point d'intuition ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elles compliquent les choses ?

« Euh... Oui, oui. Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup et je t'apprécie vraiment, mais, et surtout ne le prends pas mal parce que tu comptes à mes yeux mais... comment dire ? Je ne veux pas te blesser Pansy, parce que je tiens... »

« Beaucoup à moi, oui j'ai compris Draco, coupa-t-elle. Que se passe-t-il ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le blond prit une profonde inspiration avant de planter un regard décidé dans celui de la jeune femme.

« Je suis désolé Pansy, je ne pensais pas reproduire le même schéma que ton ancien petit ami, mais je veux rompre avec toi. »

Elle se figea brusquement, clignant des yeux sous le choc de la révélation et Draco scruta d'un œil inquiet sa réaction.

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser Pansy, et je m'en veux de t'avoir infligé ça le jour de ton anniversaire. Crois-moi quand je te dis que j'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement et que... »

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle brusquement. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça Draco ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais ! »

Elle avait baissé la tête et avait mis une main sur sa bouche. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir son visage de se décomposer et ses yeux se remplir de tristesse... Mauvais. Très mauvais.

Blaise avait raison, elle allait se mettre à pleurer et il ne voulait pas de ça. Il fit donc ce qu'Hermione lui avait conseillé de faire :

« Bien sûr que je t'aime, mais pas de la manière dont tu voudrais que je le fasse. Je... C'est juste que tu n'es pas la bonne pour moi Pansy. Tu n'es pas mon âme sœur. »

Elle releva promptement la tête et le regard assombrit, éclata d'un rire dédaigneux.

« Alors ça, c'est la chose la plus ridicule que l'on m'ait jamais sortie ! Tu aurais pu me mentir en me disant que tu étais sur le point de mourir ou même gay, mais non tu as préféré m'humilier en m'invitant à sortir le soir de mon ANNIVERSAIRE AFIN DE ROMPRE AVEC MOI EN PUBLIC ! explosa-t-elle finalement. TU ES UNE BELLE ORDURE DRACO MALFOY ! UNE BELLE ORDURE ! » (_**NdVif **__: oups, je crois que Hermione avait tout faux finalement !_)

Draco sursauta sous l'impulsion de colère et recula sur sa chaise. Elle n'était pas censée fondre en larmes là ?

« Pansy, tenta-t-il mais elle n'écoutait plus. »

« Vous êtes tous les mêmes les mecs ! Une fois que vous avez fini votre affaire, vous jetez sans vous soucier ne serais-ce qu'une seconde des sentiments des autres ! Vous êtes abjects ! »

Draco était complètement paumé, et sous le regard choqué des autres clients du restaurant, Pansy s'était jetée sur lui, toute griffe dehors, sans qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

_« Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé ici. »_

°Éclat de rire°

_« Mon pauvre chou, on peut dire que cette fameuse Pansy n'y est pas allée de main morte. »_

_« Ça c'est sûr. » _

_« Je crois savoir ce qu'est le Kali maintenant. »_

_« Hum, l'art de manier les armes ou encore, comment découper en rondelle son ex-fiancé avec un simple couteau à beurre quand vous n'avez pas de plus gros couteau__x __à proximité. Enfin, au moins j'ai compris une chose ; la prochaine fois que je sors avec une fille, il vaut mieux que je me renseigne un peu mieux sur ses hobbies, avant de la larguer. »_

°Hochement de tête approbateur°

_« En tout cas, je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous en voulez à vos amis. »_

_« Quand je pourrai__bouger, je vais les trucider. Eux et leur psychanalyse à deux francs, je vous jure ! »_

_« Ne vous agitez pas comme ça dans votre lit, ou alors je serai__obligé de vous attacher pour vous tenir tranquille. Pas que ça me dérange beaucoup, pour être honnête. » _

°Choc°

_« Pardon ? »_

°Détourne innocemment le regard°

_« Hein ? Je n'ai rien dit. »_

°Regard suspicieux°

_« Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne comprends pas les femmes. Elles prétendent vouloir connaître la vérité, et mieux l'accepter même si c'est dur, mais une fois qu'elles y sont confrontées, elles sortent les griffes et tentent de vous castrer. Mais ce n'est pas tout, parce que si vous leur mentez, elles sont encore plus féroces et là, essayent carrément de vous assassiner. Toutes les belles théories de mes amis se tiennent, mais aucune ne se rejoint, parce qu'au final, le résultat reste toujours le même. »_

_« Oui, c'est bien pour ça qu'elles sont le plus grand mystère du monde. Les femmes sont indéniablement les créatures les plus complexes de la création. »_

°Soupir et plonge la tête entre les draps°

_« Alors dans ce cas, que faut-il faire hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour les satisfaire, sans risquer la peau de ses fesses ? »_

°Sourire carnassier°

_« Peut-être vous faut-il suivre l'exemple de votre meilleur ami et de votre cousin ? »_

°Tressaillement°

_« Hein ? »_

°Murmure à l'oreille°

_« Si les femmes vous pose autant de problèmes, je suggère que vous vous en remettiez aux hommes, Draco. »_

°Frémissement et exclamation de surprise°

_« Devenir gay ? »_

_« Il n'est pas question de retourner votre veste Draco... »_

_« Encore heureux ! »_

_« Parce que vous l'avez déjà fait. »_

°Incompréhension totale°

_« Vous dites n'importe quoi ! »_

°Souffle sur le lobe de l'oreille. Sourire au frissonnement°

_« Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Les femmes vous ennuient et finissent immanquablement par vous lasser. Vous cherchez à les satisfaire sans être satisfait. »_

°Rougit et respire un peu plus vite°

_« Je ne me suis jamais intéressé aux garçons et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer ! »_

°Caresse les omoplates puis descend vers les fossettes au creux des reins°

_« C'est pourtant votre corps que je sens réagir Draco... »_

°Se tend°

_« Ça na rien à voir ! J'apprécie les massages c'est tout ! »_

_« Oh non, c'est loin d'être un massage ce que je suis entrain de faire. Vous le savez très bien car vous sentez mes caresses, n'est-ce pas Draco ? »_

_« ... »_

_« Vous sentez votre corps trembler, alors que ma bouche effleure votre oreille et que vos muscles se contractent sous mes doigts... »_

°Halète°

_« C'est... c'est juste un effet thérapeutique... »_

_« Oh non, il est une heure du matin et ma garde à déjà prit fin. Mes mains ne sont plus en service depuis plus d'une heure Draco, vous le savez, mais vous les avez laissé faire au gré de leur envie. »_

_« Pff ! Alors vous... vous croyez que... que les hommes sont moins compliqués que les femmes, c'est ça ? »_

_« Je n'ai jamais dit ça, et je ne pense pas que la complexité d'une personne se mesure à son sexe. On dit que les femmes sont plus difficiles à comprendre parce qu'elles sont imprévisibles c'est tout. »_

_« Donc les hommes sont prévisibles. »_

°Caresse plus profonde°

_« Exactement. »_

°Gémissement°

_« Et vous croyez que je vais me laisser faire par un docteur dont je ne connais même pas le nom ? »_

°Rire°

_« Vous savez comment je m'appelle Draco, vous l'avez lu sur mon badge. En outre, nous ne sommes plus si étranger que cela, après tout, je vous ai massé, j'ai caressé votre peau, écouté votre histoire et effleuré votre oreille de mon souffle... Nous nous _connaissons_ Draco. »_

°Sourire°

_« Votre conception des choses est intéressante... Harry. »_

_« Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. »_

_« Je vous tutoierai__quand je jugerai nécessaire de le faire, Docteur Potty ! »_

_« Déjà un petit nom ? Tu es un rapide. »_

°Rire étranglé par un doux baiser sur la nuque°

_« Et vous êtes un idiot. »_

_« Oui, un idiot qui va t'apprendre toutes les subtilités de l'esprit masculin et de l'amour entre homme__s__... Tu ne le regretteras pas Draco. »_

_« Qui vous dit que je vais me laisser faire ? »_

°Baiser derrière l'oreille°

_« C'est déjà fait... »_

°Soupir°

_« Je ne te demande ni de mentir, ni de me dire la vérité Draco. Je te demande juste de me laisser te guider, jusqu'à ce que tu m'appartiennes. »_

_« Dommage pour vous, je ne fais pas de promesse Harry. »_

_« Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé de me promettre quoi que ce soit. »_

_« Alors que voulez-vous ? »_

_« Abandonne-toi à moi, et demain, tu verras... »_

°Baiser sur les lèvres. Abandon total.°

_« Soit. Demain... demain, je verrai... Ooh Harry... »_

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Le lendemain, Draco reçu la visite de ses amis.

Il leur conta son histoire, non sans manquer de les fustiger un à un, leur signifiant clairement qu'il ne les écouterait plus jamais.

L'ambiance électrique c'était mué en rire, et la vie avait tranquillement repris son cours.

Bien sûr, il avait volontairement omis de leur parler de sa petite aventure avec le docteur Potter... Beaucoup trop instable comme situation.

Deux semaines plus tard, Draco était toujours à l'hôpital n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite les longs monologues inquiets de ses amis. C'était tout de même étrange que le blond soit toujours alité, alors qu'il semblait en pleine forme.

Mais la vie continuait son cours.

Hermione et Théodore s'étaient enfin entendus sur l'organisation de leur mariage et contre toute attente, se fut Théodore qui remporta la victoire.

Blaise et Ron profitaient de leur visite à Draco pour étrenner en douce les chambres de l'hôpital.

Pansy avait finalement trouvé l'amour dans les bras du lieutenant de police, Luna Lovegood, qui c'était occupé de son incarcération pour tentative d'homicide volontaire, que Draco avait changé en agression sans répercutions grave.

Et Draco, toujours très, très amoché –paraît-il- avait été transféré dans la chambre juste à côté de celle de son médecin traitant, Harry Potter.

Harry continuait de lui prodiguer des massages thérapeutiques et Draco faisait semblant de protester alors qu'au fond, c'était si bon de se laisser guider... (_**NdVif **__: Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Dray _)

_**-THE END-**_

Et voilà.

Encore un OS étrange, je vous l'accorde, sortis tout droit de mon esprit un peu encombré en ce moment. Donc ne vous _étonnagez_ pas les gens !

Au fait ! Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? JE SUIS A BORDEAUX lol n.n. J'aime beaucoup, c'est très beau. Bon, je ne vous raconterais pas tout en détail, mais les débuts ont été vraiment difficiles. Il faut dire que je me suis senti un peu dépaysée les premiers jours. Aujourd'hui encore c'est le cas, mais, après un certain temps d'adaptation, je pense que ça ira comme dans du beurre.

Je suis contente d'être là et j'espère que vous l'êtes aussi hein ? Si vous dites non, vous pouvez faire une croix sur mes histoires. LOL, du chantage ? Mais non voyons… Vous me connaissez n'est-ce pas ? Je plaisante !

Enfin, j'espère que cette histoire, vous as plu.

Un petit commentaire pour me faire plaisir ?

Kissouxxxx HK ;)

(_**NdVif **__: Tu sais que j'adore ta folie ? Super ce os… merci tout plein ma belle, tu me fais passer de si bons moments ! __**Ndla **__: Merci et de rien, c'est gratuit héhé n.n_)


End file.
